User talk:Run4urLife!
Leave a message here for Run4urLife! Sign all posts with four tildes (~~~~) Post below the line: ---- General Chatter I'm done yelling at Run and such, but I don't want vegas using my stuff. His project is COMPLETELY different from mine now. And, I don't feel like being in RPs anymore, they're getting boring now.. //--Teh Krush 18:28, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :Ok. Whats up with RPs? Aside from aforementioned boringness. //--Run4urLife! 18:30, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::Hardly any of them bother to use proper spelling or gramer, all of them have extremely overpowered dudes in them, and blah blah blah. //--Teh Krush 18:34, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :True, I'm even trying to tone Jacob down (adding permanent injusries and such). And the irony of you misspelling grammar is quite funny. //--Run4urLife! 18:36, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::And the irony of me misspelling injuries is worse. //--Run4urLife! 18:37, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::It was called sarcasm, I was trying to use improper gramer and spelling in the sentence, but I failed. Also, Gramer and Grammer both have red underlines for me in word.. :'( //--Teh Krush 18:38, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :::Thats because grammar has no "E" in it. I missed the sarcasm, tired and angry, and slightly sick. //--Run4urLife! 18:41, 26 April 2009 (UTC) I agree. I like doing the RPs, other than the grammar thing. And the part where some people don't read what's going on, and then just type one illegible sentence that explains them just showing up and maiming every mother's son in the area. I think Jacob has become much more "human" as it were. He has paved the way for a whole breed of overpowered characters though, that seem to turn up all the time. I try to keep my characters, Ranik especially, balanced and unable to do it all. One in a while they miss shots, or are wounded, or don't do anything significant in a battle. I want a good view of my characters as likeable. That's why Stefanie has such a quirky side. I try to give my characters personality quirks and conflicts to help with their image. If people got the RP's going, they wouldn't be boring. It seems lke the only time you guys do the big RPing, I'm at work for my 12 hour days and I miss out. Fireman0504 Ah, I see Vegas' actions in the RP's has pissed everyone off. And that is my one regret for Jacob and Warrior Weapons, it has opened the floodgates for God knows how many badly done overpowered characters. Now, I'm not saying he's the best written article ever, but at least he gets injured (in pretty much every RP). Other folks, they don't seem to get hurt at all. And what's up with the one-line posts thing? I can understand it every so often, but some people do it all the time, and don't realise their action makes up about five seconds of time. //--Run4urLife! 18:50, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :I actually have a dead character! I'm like, so awesome! //--Teh Krush 18:56, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::So do I! Except I posted his page after he died, so... --Solbur 18:57, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :::I'm working on having a character die. Alas, they all walk the line of being overpowered, so it's quite tough to come up with a believable way to off them. //--Run4urLife! 18:58, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::::If he's a warrior weapon, use the miracle cure I made. (Remember, Project Rehabilitation?) //--Teh Krush 18:59, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :::Thats non-fatal. And it's on a back burner. //--Run4urLife! 19:01, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::::But when they are being all weakish, they are vulnerable.. //--Teh Krush 19:02, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Which character do you want to die by the way? --Cerebral plague 19:03, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :::Whoever gets a good death first, really. Kain dying in Area 51 is currently the most likely, down with the nuke when it's finall disposed of. //--Run4urLife! 19:08, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Jacob dying from a lava pit? //--Teh Krush 19:14, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :::In New England? //--Run4urLife! 19:14, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::::No, under water of course. //--Teh Krush 19:15, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :::::I GOT IT! Kain lowers himself into a can of radioactive waste while giving the thumbs up sign. --Cerebral plague 19:17, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :::Well, he'll probably be killed by a nuclear blast down in those shafts. Unless the transmitter works. I'm working on some kick-ass last words. //--Run4urLife! 19:19, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Actually, as far as super characters go, Jacob is good IMHO. Interesting back story, he respects those who he deems to deserve it, he's a likeable guy. It's all the "Wasteland's Deadliest Assassins" that get me angry. No offense, but half the stuff Bren is/pulls bugs me, Jack kinda bugs me, I'm glad Honda is dead, because he bugged me a lot, Stryker is old and his cape has been tucked in for a while and now he's just a good soldier so he's cool, Sam Vain became "super" with her armor, but take it off and it's normal. It's also tough when everyone has a vast organization of heavily armed and equiped soldiers with them. The Crusade is the original so they are beyond touchable, but the AWA seemed just like the Crusade, so did the EMAA. The Enclave didn't have tanks to my knowledge (though I could be mistaken from past games) and not every faction can have VTOLs like they were Hueys produced during Nam. The Outcasts have a clear, and laid out story as to how they got them, but they don't produce their own, and the ones they have are deployed rather sparingly, except in extenuating circumstances. I like the typical "wastelander" characters, despite the characters involved in factions I've chosen (MWBoS, Outcasts.. though Ranik is my favorite). Strauss is a good character, Silas Webb is good, Riley and Weston are pretty cool. I only have two active characters so I don't have plans on any of them dying. Also, my compliments to Solbur on Carl Fielding. He is like Ranik on the Enclave side, and is a very likeable character. If the two weren't opposing factions I'd think they could be a great team. Anyway, sorry for the rant. I like to be complete with my thoughts. Fireman0504 :Is Sam Vain cool still?? //--Teh Krush 19:20, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Yes Krush, Sam Vain is still among characters on my "like" list. Fireman0504 Yes, Jack is horribly overpowered. I need to figure out a way to stop that, maybe remove something...--Cerebral plague 19:29, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :Like his limbs? //--Run4urLife! 19:30, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::I'd like to see him kick ass with two wooden legs! Lol. --Solbur 19:31, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the compliments and such. ^_^ --Solbur 19:31, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :::Something that won't stop him from jumping. Or use a gun. --Cerebral plague 19:34, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::Just stop playing him as the consummate killer (that mantle goes to Jacob in MR-5 Armor, JK). You have him killing an inordinate number of people with little to no explanation as to why he can (being a good shot with lots of experience does not make you impossible to hit when you're standing in the open in the middle of a firefight). That and he's never injured. Jacob got battered when launched from the VTOL. He got cut to bits in Old Olney, kicked around by Skyler etc., and he's Jacob. //--Run4urLife! 19:35, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Please don't take me saying that as "Oh I hate your character" but you gotta think about what makes a character interesting to you. For me, a character that can just walk around killing, fucking, eating, and sleeping (not necessarily in that order) is not interesting. I want to know why the character kills, fucks, eats, and sleeps. You need more details than just "Oh he/she was trained by XXX Super Secret organisation." There can't be many XXX's out there in the Fallout age. Remember, this is dust and ruin and gritty warfare. This is not anime, or Halo, or anything like that. Stop trying to make it so because it ruins the feel of the universe. If Bren loses a leg, a wasteland doc is most likely gonna just shove a stick up into the stump, then you got Pegleg Bren. Thats the type of universe this is. A character's character is what makes him likeable, not his ability. Over the top characters with all kill and no personality just don't do it for me. And I think some of you would agree. Fireman0504 :Yeah I agree with Fireman, and here's my response to Jacobs post is that Jack was mostly like that in the beginning of the Crusade vs the claws Rp, and I didn't even like the character after reading through that again. I'm trying to tone that down a lot (Hes going to get shot a lot more) --Cerebral plague 19:43, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::Kewl. And again, you refer to me as Jacob. O_o //--Run4urLife! 19:45, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, I'm doing that a lot. Jacob is your most used character, and when I think Run4 I think Jacob. So yeah, I'm just going to smash my head into a wall till I stop that. --Cerebral plague 19:47, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::I got no problem with that, none at all. And Pegleg Bren? That is Priceless man! //--Run4urLife! 19:49, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Run, what is your real name..? //--Teh Krush 19:50, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :Jacob. Nah, that's a joke. It's Colm (pronounced like Column). //--Run4urLife! 19:52, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::Well, colm isn't the most threatening name, so I see why you chose Jacob. --Cerebral plague 19:53, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :::It translates to "Scar" in a dialect of Irish. //--Run4urLife! 19:54, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Whats your last name? //--Teh Krush 19:55, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Krush, first names are reasonable. Why do you want to know his last name? Also, Colm is bad ass. --Cerebral plague 19:57, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :::It has another not-so-badass translation in Latin. //--Run4urLife! 19:58, 26 April 2009 (UTC) ::::What's the translation? --Cerebral plague 19:59, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :::Dove. Somewhat detracts from the aura of rage I give off, if people know. //--Run4urLife! 20:03, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :::: ... Lol. --Solbur 20:04, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :::::Your name is Dove Scar? If you were a cartoon, you would be my favorite character. --Cerebral plague 20:06, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :::Sadly you can't see it, but I'm seething with rage right now. Jk. (Side Note: according to most people who've seen me genuinely angry, I'm one scary motherfucker, so the dove thing don't really come to mind at the time). //--Run4urLife! 20:07, 26 April 2009 (UTC) Fireman, your AWA insults cut me deeply. JK. I had intended them to be a bumbling version of the BoS or the Crusade, and I may not have emphasized that as well. They're probably the worst-trained power armored faction, and they're not very well equipped. I'm trying to make it seem that the only reason that they're any good is because of their (rare) vehicles, their numbers, their ingenuity (mantlets), and the fact that they have Vlad, who isn't everywhere at once. On a related note, note how Vlad gets the shit beat out of him in the Nuke rp...twice. I want to have a similar scene in the Pitt rp, but no Raider other than Ashur or maybe Nargul can do that, so it'll probably be part of the badass ending. --Twentyfists 00:05, 27 April 2009 (UTC) I'm sorry Twentyfists. I will admit that I have not read the Nuke RP. I did read the AWA article though, and my apologies. I know they are not Just like the Crusade, it just seemed to me that there were a lot of similarities. Former military, hiding out underground, you know. I didn't mean to insult you and now that it's been explained and I get it better. Haha. I do want to thank you again for inspiration for more articles I've created. Also, I hadn't put the Vlad 2 + 2 together... haha. Sorry again. Fireman0504 :It's cool. To be fair, I did use the Crusade's page as a "huge faction guideline" page, so that would probably explain why they look alike. Admittedly, it is a good page to use as a guideline, and, at the time, I didn't have the skill to write up a massive page by myself in one go. Though, in retrospect, I probably should've asked for Ku's permission first. --Twentyfists 00:20, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Eh, now that I've gone back and read it again, and getting a little insight from you, I do like the medley of armor and weapons within the ranks. I agree that it's a good page to use as a guidleing. I am liking it more now that you pointed out the intent to me better. I will say that I'm glad you told me your view on it. Without the author's view, all these organizations seem too similar to the Crusade. Yours is different altogether though. Better work! Fireman0504 Halp! Somebody is making a overpowered group with overpowered guns!! HALP! //--Teh Krush 23:30, 26 April 2009 (UTC) :Ridiculous. Only I have overpowered groups with overpowered guns. That sounds completely absurd. :... :... :... :Are you telling the truth? KuHB1aM 00:10, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Who is it this time? //--Run4urLife! 14:09, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Blasphemy! http://www.irishtimes.com/newspaper/frontpage/2009/0429/1224245599892.html :Thats coming in because the media reported the current recession before the government wanted word to get out. Can you say Stalinist? //--Run4urLife! 18:29, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Poison I'm going to write a page for the poisonous bullets from the Nuke RP, and I need to get a poison to fill them with. Does Cyanide cause mass muscle paralysis, or would I need to find a different poison for that effect? --Twentyfists 18:59, 29 April 2009 (UTC) Talk Go to the Ends talk, grr! //--Teh Krush 23:27, 29 April 2009 (UTC)